Suspicions (Episode 4:The Red Order)
Suspicions is the fourth episode of The Red Order Plot Matt is seen in his room, studying Matt (thoughts): It seems like Red has stopped killing people. Perhaps he got bored? Either way, I'm glad that piece of filth is gone, but he's still somewhere on this Earth. At school Seymour: Yo, Miles! Have you heard the news about Red's disappearance? Miles: "Disappearance?" Seymour, you really need to stop assuming things. In fact, I'm getting pissed by all this Red and CR talk. That's all people will ever talk about nowadays. Thomas: You also have been talking about Red to people, you hypocrite! Miles: Only when I get bored. Thomas: But- Miles: No "Buts" or anything like that, please. Thomas: But- Miles: We have chemistry, let's go Seymour: But it's at 10:00! Miles: It's 9:55 now. We need to go. Miles heads off to class, looks behind, sees that Thomas and Seymour are still sitting there Miles: It's 9:56... Thomas/Seymour: FINE! We'll go! THE RED ORDER EPISODE 4: SUSPICIONS Class has started, Miles is seen sleeping in a seat behind Matt, who's working very hard. Girl 1: You can really see the difference between those two.. Girl 2: Yeah! One of them's cute, and one of them's not. Seymour: Hey we're friends with the cute one! Girl 2: You're friends with Matt? I thought he was never friends with anyone. Seymour: ..Um, yeah? Suddenly, outside of the window, a missile is seen attacking Elemceu High "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Matt: Holy shit! Is everyone alright?! Thomas: Obviously not! Miles hesitates, but then runs out of the classroom Seymour: Hey, anybody know where Miles went?! Meanwhile, in the hallway Miles grabs Code Red, then checks his locker, to find a bag with a suit inside. Before running off Wikiar Commander: EVERYONE! Put your hands up in the air! The students put their hands up, with soldiers pointing guns to everyone's heads Suddenly, one by one, the soldiers start dying Wikiar Commander: What the hell?! Suddenly, a figure appears. The figure is wearing a red mask, a red formal suit with a tie, a red cape, and white gloves ???: Let them go. Wikiar Commander: And who the hell are you?! ???: .......I'm Red. The man who works miracles. Wikiar Commander: Wh-Wha?! I thought you stopped killing people! Red: That was just my vacation. Now let them go. Wikiar Commander: Soldiers, shoot at him! The soldiers are seen shooting at Red. He flinches a little, before clenching his heart Red: Commander.. ever wondered why I'm wearing red..? Because in red.... you can't see me bleed. Red grabs the Code Red on his right arm, and starts killing all the Wikiar soldiers Blood is seen spilling all around, the students are shocked, some screaming, some looking away. The staff watches in horror. Matt merely glares at Red. Red is seen smiling behind his mask. After the killings are done, everyone just stares in horror at what they just witnessed Red: Well.. you guys can just go now. Matt: Y-You bastard... You convinced all of us that you've stopped your evil deeds, and then you just come back to finish your dirty work?! Red: M-hmm. Matt: How do people even support a demon like you?! Red: I honestly don't know. Matt: I'm telling you, Red. One day, someone's gonna catch you, they'll kill you, the world will finally be safe... Your face will be erased from the world! Red disappears Outside the school, Miles changes out of his Red costume, and is seen completely blood soaked. He walks back to class, clenching his heart Thomas: Miles! Dude, you're okay! Thank god you didn't die! Miles: Does it look like I'm okay to you..? Seymour: Y-You need to go to the hospital! Seymour takes Miles to the hospital. Matt (thoughts): That's strange. Everyone except Miles was there. He's extremely suspicious from what I've seen of him. He asked me about Red and CR, he always disappears, he lives in Fandom, he's extremely intelligent, and all that... I think I need to find out more about him.. Cut to Matt in his room, researching about Miles and the Hendersens. He comes across a page, starts reading through, he pauses in between. Matt (thoughts): Well, this sure is interesting... END OF EPISODE Category:The Red Order Category:The Red Order Episodes Category:TV show episodes Category:MilesRS677